Corrupted
by Jammal0
Summary: four boys and their trouble


Corrupted  
  
Qwame Montgomery was sitting alone on his bed after a hard days work. He was watching a documentary on TV. His feet hurt from working an eight- hour shift at his Aunt Janie's restaurant. His stomach was really hurting. Being hungry he knew he would have to make it himself if he wanted something to eat. It war around 6:00 when he felt like getting up to move to the kitchen. His room was at the end of the hallway so it was a difficult journey just to get up the courage to move him self. Slowly he moved down the hallway to wear the stairs led to the kitchen. He slowly moved across the tiled kitchen floor, but he always did admire the way the kitchen looked. It started out with rows upon rows of white wooden cabinets with gold handles on the door. In the middle of the floor was a triangle island with a sink in the center. Above the sink, all the pots and pans hanging from a kitchen rack. Ever sense Qwame turned sixteen he began hitting his head on the pots and pans. Under the cabinets were the stove and oven, which were combined into one. He had just moved here a few months ago and was still fascinated by the flat top of the white stove. The refrigerator was in the corner, which wasn't to far from him, but he was really tired so the walk felt like miles. He opened the refrigerator to see a case of beer and a pizza box filled with one slice of half eaten pizza. He looked up to the ceiling and shook his head in frustration. Slamming the refrigerator door in a frenzy he stomped over to the cabinet to get a cup of water. After his drink he walked up to his mom and dad's bedroom to get a tape. Their room was a disaster. There were clothes all over the floor and drawers hanging open with underwear hanging out. He was always jealous of their mahogany furniture but today it didn't look too appetizing. The tape was in the closet and it was always hard to get to. After walking to the back of the room there was a hallway wear his mom's closet was on the left side and his dad's on the left. His dad's closet always seemed to have more junk. The closet consisted of a poll hanging off each of the four walls with a shelf above. In the left corner I reached up and grabbed a seemingly placed box. This box was my dad's secret stash. On the top of the box were clothes to make it seem like there was nothing but clothes inside but that couldn't fool me. I opened the box to find about twenty of my dad's porn tapes. I looked through his stash to find one that sounded appetizing. I walked back to my room with one of the tapes and put it in my VCR. My VCR was located at the bottom of my Entertainment Center. The next shelf up contained the digital cable. The very top shelf contained my game systems. I grabbed my VCR remote and hit play. This was usually a common occurrence for me to take one of my dad's tapes. He was never home to watch them anyways. I turned on my stereo that contained the surround sound. It sat on top of my Entertainment Center, which was very convenient.  
  
I lay back on my bed and pulled off my baggy black pants. I then took off my white work shirt to reveal my tightly pressed four-pack abs, which I was quite proud of. I usually didn't take off my shirt but it was the end of summer and it was still hot. I wiped my forehead throwing off the sweat that rolled over my creamy brown complexion. I wanted to wear a headband but I didn't look right with my cornrows. The worst feeling was when the sweat ran down to my hazel eyes. I took my sweat-ridden hand and pulled off my silk boxers. I looked down at my already hard dick to grab it with my right hand and began stroking. Sense it was about a week ago that I masturbated last, my dick started pulsing. I watched the movie with sheer interest and began rubbing harder and faster. The faster I rubbed the more relaxed I felt and I was tense all over from the last few weeks. I yearned for the rubbing and I began to think about my girlfriend. I pictured the two people on the TV as Tia and me. I began feeling tense but it wasn't from stress it was from pleasure. I groaned as my cum flew all over my stomach. I lay back in the mess that I had created and laughed from feeling so relieved. I walked to my bathroom that was connected to my room and started the bath water so I could get cleaned up. In my old house I didn't have a bathroom attached to my room and the one that stood before me was more then I could ask. When the house was made I asked to have the bathroom be made black with gold handles for the nozzle with a touch of white on the end. The walls and floor where checkered to match my black room and the toilet was a vast black that had a silver handle for the flusher. My mother said that the dark colors in the bathroom would make me not want to go in there but I was in there most of the time.  
After my long bubble bath I retreated to the study so I could get out a book. Before I could get to the study the phone rang so I ran to the kitchen to answer it  
"Hello" I said.  
Jason replied, "Hey Qwame how is it going'  
"Not to bad I guess how about your self."  
"It is all good here I suppose except my mom is getting on my case about that science test I flunked"  
"I told you, you should of studied with me, but no you have to go and be with that ugly hoe of yours again."  
"Why don't you like tiffany she's cool."  
"All she wants is to sleep with you and you know it."  
"What's wrong with that?"  
"Nothing except that your sleeping with a hoe that is the biggest hoe I have ever seen."  
"You just wish you could sleep with her, that all"  
"She has been around the block to many times for me, way to many times."  
"You the one who hooked us up Qwame or don't you remember."  
"I remember but I didn't know she was a slut back then."  
"Your just jealous.'  
"Your just a horny little bastard who was afraid he wouldn't lose his virginity before high school even though your only 15 and a freshman."  
"Whatever man I got to go anyway I'll talk to you when you're off your period."  
  
Jason hung up the phone in my face not realizing that I wasn't to mad I was just stating my point. I think he is trying to make up for something but I know what it is. Jason is average height and doesn't like to be bossed around by anyone except his mama who takes control over his life. You always look at life differently when it is happening o someone else. I began to turn my attention back to the study when I heard the garage begin to open. Walking swiftly, I peered out the window to see if it was either my mom or dad. My mom drove a Navigator while my dad had the limo when our driver Chris. Chris was cool though I thought he was gay. I asked him if he was once and he dodged the question by offering me food. I should of known it was my mom because my dad doesn't open the garage when he comes in.  
  
My mom came in the house with a very concerned look on her face. I wanted to ask her what was wrong but I knew she would end up telling me anyway. I just sat in the kitchen and waited for her to come tell me. I was sitting on one of the dining room chairs when she finally walked end.  
  
"Honey" she said, "Have you seen my blue diamond earrings."  
  
"No mom" I replied, giving her one of my trademark stares, "You probably just left it in the room or something, I don't know."  
  
"I didn't ask for attitude Qwame," she said, with one of her trademark glares.  
  
I know I love my mom but as the saying goes, "I don't always like her". Since it was time for me to go on my date I left the kitchen and walked up the stairs to my bedroom. My mom didn't particularly like the girls I would go on a date with but she knew I would go anyway so she smiles and says, "My baby is growing up", to make me tell her when I'll be coming home. I didn't like to disobey my mommy because she was always there for me.  
  
My mom stopped me before I went to my room. She grinned one of her, I'm going to contradict myself, kind of smirks. She politely walked over to the stairs where I was standing and she spoke with her, I love my baby, voice and said, "Me and your father are going to a club and we will be back really late". I just rolled my eyes and went on my way.  
  
It was around seven-o-clock when I was ready to leave. I found my mom staring into a mirror. She was combing her long black hair leaving no mercy to her brush. Her blouse was red with red pants to match with a red belt in the middle. Her eyes brown as the morning dew and face as pure as silk. Her red lipstick and light brown completion, similar to mine, could bring any man to their knees. With her voice as soft and gentle as jazz singer she always made me feel proud to be her son.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------- This is all I have for now tell me what you think 


End file.
